Diskussion:Tsunade
Layout Bei mir geht die Schrift über die Bilder. Ist das nur bei mir so oder auch bei anderen? MegaPimpf1 05:55, 20. Apr. 2010 (UTC) sollte jetzt wieder stimmen Gruß -=trunX=-'''(Diskussion) 06:31, 20. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Ja so ist besser Danke MegaPimpf1 06:40, 20. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Tsunade Techniken Man sollte auf jeden Fall mehr zu den Techniken von Tsunade berichten.Wie sie zb.Felsen zerstört oder die vermutung das sie das Element Raiton besitzt. Felsen zerstören ist keine Technik und wie kommst du auf Raiton? Darauf hat es doch überhaupt keinen Hinweis gegeben. Ninjason 13:17, 7. Mai 2010 (UTC) wollte ich auch grad fragen, ich werd mich aber trotzdem anfang nächster woche dran setzten um den ein bißchen zu verbessern.1000words Ninja-Rang Wieso steht bei Ninja-Rang Sannin? Sie ist doch Hokage MegaPimpf1 15:14, 9. Mai 2010 (UTC) Weil sie im moment im koma liegt und im momennt kakashi im amt ist bis tsunade wieder aufwacht Hast du die letzten Mangas gelesen? MegaPimpf1 15:25, 9. Mai 2010 (UTC) Ne, der unbekannte User hat Recht: TSunade ist ja wieder der Hokage. Ninjason 15:52, 9. Mai 2010 (UTC) Hä verstehe ich nicht. Wenn sie Hokage ist waum steht dan bei Ninja-Rang Sannin? MegaPimpf1 15:59, 9. Mai 2010 (UTC) Weil sich bis eben noch keiner darum gekümmert hatte. Ninjason 16:01, 9. Mai 2010 (UTC) achso MegaPimpf1 16:04, 9. Mai 2010 (UTC) ________________ hi mir ist gerade der gedanke durch den kopf gegangen. wen Tsunade ja die enkelin des 1. Hokage ist und dessen frau ja ein mitglied des Uzumaki-Clan war. hat tsunade ja auch ihre wurzeln von da. Tsunades Schlag vs Rasengan Irgendwie macht ein Schlag von Tsunade oder Sakura genausoviel oder mehr Schaden als das rasengan, ein schlg von tsunade oder sakura kann einen shinobi umbringen, und ein rasengan bringt einen shinobi nicht unbedingt um...was meint ihr ? :JA! xDDD i-wie voll komisch... es sieht ja wirklich danach aus ^^ ...ich war ja schon immer der meinung, dass (normale) rasengan niemals ein !A-rang! jutsu sein kann. wieso denken die leute, es ist ein hammer-jutsu wenn es total unnötig ist :/ ...ich meine, es klebt dir an der hand!!! so verschwendet es auch unnötig chakra, wenn man sowieso direkt vor dem gegner sein muss O.o - da macht ja ein kunai, messer oder schwert mehr sinn!!! Johnny/ジョニー 15:59, 23. Sep. 2010 (UTC) hmm...das rasengan verändert oder zerstört aber auch die struktur der zellen durch die rotation, deswegen ist es bei shinobi wie kabuto mit regenerriegrungskräften besser, oder anderen erfahrenen shnobi....allgemein kann man einen schlag enentuell blocken ein rasengan zerstört alles was im weg ist + fuuton element ist es sehr stark gegen raiton also ist das rasengan im kampf besser geeignet :ach junge... ^^ deshalb hab ich oben von einem '''normalen rasengan geschrieben (nichts mit fuuton!) ...und außerdem war es nur fuuton: rasengan, welches die struktur der zellen zerstört. ein normales rasengan ist an sich nur reines chakra, welches, wenn es dich trifft, natürlich schwerwiegende verletzungen verursacht - DAS ist Rasengan. aber es sind eben NUR verletzungen (zum größten teil zumindest). mit z.B einem schwert aber, wenn man schon sich selbst vor dem gegner befindet (noch eine mehr als blöde eigenschaft des normalen rasengans - sich so einer großen gefahr aussetzen) durchbohrt man den gegner normalerweise ganz leicht und kann eher diesen töten. das normale rasengan und A-Rang!?!? O.o ...was hat kishi sich dabei gedacht? und was die oben gestellte aussage angeht... ja, da würde ich mehr angst haben von einem mega schlag tsunades getroffen zu sein als vom rasengan ^^ Johnny/ジョニー 19:10, 23. Sep. 2010 (UTC) ich mein was anderes, des rasengan zerstört die struktur vom körper wegen der rotation, das sagt glaub au Jiraiya in der folge in der er naruto das rasengan beibringt, als er das rasengan gegen einen baum stößt kommt so ein kreis und da sagt er des :DDD (außerdem hat naruto auch pain mit einem rasengan getötet) :ja... und z.B ein schwert zaubert dir ein loch im körper und zerteilt dir noch die organe und du stirbst daran noch viel eher als am rasengan! also, was ist dir da lieber??? außerdem hat naruto lediglich eine "puppe" nagatos ausgeschaltet (getötet hat er niemanden, pains körper waren ja schon längst tot) - gott-pain war kein lebender mensch mehr, schon lange nicht mehr. im manga ist, soweit ich mich erinnern kann, noch kein mensch durch das normale rasengan gestorben! tja... so sieht die wahrheit aus ^^ Johnny/ジョニー 20:02, 23. Sep. 2010 (UTC) ::ja wow :D dann macht chidori auch keinen sinn oder feuerkugel(man kann ja shuriken werfen :DD) der erfinder von naruto hat sich dabei schon was gedacht^^ :::JA WOW! natürlich hat er sich was dabei gedacht! das sieht ja auch eindrucksvoll und cool aus für die meisten, vor allem teenager - DAS ist für ein shounen manga lebensnotwendig! was hast du denn gedacht. vieles aber würde vom ergebnis und wirkung her in der realität einfach nun mal weniger sinn machen als im manga. das ist wohl auch jedem klar, oder??? also bitte... öffnet mal die augen und sieht euch einige techniken als mensch an. ES IST EIN SHOUNEN MANGA! DA MÜSSEN DIE TECHNIKEN COOL SEIN, DA SHURIKEN NICHT WIRKLICH VIEL IM BILD AUSMACHEN! Johnny/ジョニー 14:01, 24. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Das Rasengan war doch auch nie eine vollendete Technik des 4. Hokage. Erst als Naruto es mit seinem Elementchakra noch kompinierte hat sie ja an stärke und zerstörungs Kraft zu genommen. Im Kampf Team 10 vs. Kakuzu, Hidan hat Naruto dem Kakuzu ja 2 Herzen zerstört. Ich würde das Rasengan eher als eine art mini Luftdruckkanone die dann die Gegen weg schleudert. :na wovon hab ich denn die ganze zeit geschrieben? ^^ ...von einem normalen rasengan natürlich! was auch die frage/der vergleich am anfang war. über andere rasengans hab ich hier doch nicht diskutiert, sondern NUR über das normale rasengan (obs unvollendet sein soll oder was auch immer, aber dieses rasengan IST das rasengan). Johnny/ジョニー 14:01, 24. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Bildvorschläge Ich habe das "Bilder-Battle" gesehen und bin ebenfalls der Meinung, dass man am besten beide Bilder ändern sollte. Deswegen hätte ich folgende Vorschläge: Als Gesichtsbild links und Ganz-Körper-Bild rechts: Was haltet ihr davon? :nicht mehr nötig. die bilder, die im artikel drin sind passen schon gut. und nehmt bitte keine bilder von der anderen wiki! [[Benutzer:Johnny182|'johnny/ジョニー']](Dissi) 01:23, 13. Jan. 2011 (UTC) sieht sie in den neuen folgen lso alt aus Nachname Sie ist ja die Enkelin von Hashirama Senju, da wär' es doch nur logisch, dass sie auch Senju heißt, oder? Nein. Zum Einen MUSS sie keinen Nachnahmen haben, denn wenn er nicht definiert ist, gibt es ihn erstmal einfach nicht und zum anderen gibt es seit ihrem Großvater ihren Vater/ihre Mutter, die einen anderen Namen hat annehmen können und sie hat auch schon geheiratet haben können. Ninjason 23:09, 13. Aug. 2011 (UTC) Raiton Die Theorie, dass Tsunade Raiton beherrscht, kann man eigentlich leicht widerlegen. Um die elektrischen Impulse im Körper zu verwirren, muss man einfach noch welche dazu senden. Und dazu muss sie eben ihr Chakra in Spannung umwandeln. Nix mit Raiton Hä? das habe ich noch gar nicht gesehen - das ist wirklich nicht sehr wahrscheinlich - alle Informationen innerhalb des Körpers werden mit elektrischen Impulsen übertragen. Wenn sie die Nervenbahnen stört, unterbricht sie diese einfach. Ich weiß nicht genau, woher das mit den Spannungen kommt, ich vermute das ist wieder so eine Übersetzung, aber es sind ganz sicher keine "elektrischen Spannungen" gemeint. Ich bin auch ganz klar dagegen, das als Theorie aufzuführen. Ninjason 19:10, 3. Okt. 2011 (UTC) :ich bin auch dagegen und da wir jetzt drei meinung gehört haben habe ich es geändert [[Benutzer:MegaPimpf1|'MegaPimpf1']](Dissi) 21:15, 3. Okt. 2011 (UTC) Kapitel 164 Seite 15, da sagt sie (und Kabuto und Orochimaru), dass sie ihr Chakra in Elektrizität umwandelt. Ergo die Theorie bezüglich Raiton, die wie eben gezeigt also mehr als plausibel, wenn nicht wahrscheinlich ist.--[[Benutzer:DasallmächtigeJ|'DasallmächtigeJ']][[Spezial:Benutzer/sysop|'(Admin)']][[Benutzer Diskussion:DasallmächtigeJ|'(Dissi)']] 00:47, 4. Okt. 2011 (UTC) Bevor ich das glaube, möchte ich lieber eine Übersetzung der RAWs haben. In den frühen Kapiteln hatten die Übersetzer wenig Ahnung von dem, was sie da treiben. Und Sorry, Raiton? Tsunade? Ne ehrlich, das ist einfach, weil sie medizinische Jutsus einsetzt und im Körper nunmal mit elektrischen Symbolen gearbeitet wird. Ninjason 19:06, 10. Okt. 2011 (UTC) :Obwohl ich beim zweiten Überlegen sagen muss, es macht Sinn, dass sie ihr Chakra dazu umwandelt, denn irgendwie muss sie die Übertragungen ja stören, das geht nicht mit "normalem" Chakra... Aber gleich ein ganzes Element wegen sowas ist iwie nicht überzeugend. Ninjason 19:09, 10. Okt. 2011 (UTC) ::ja, in den raws des 164 ist die rede von elektrizität und elektischen signalen. tsunade sagt, dass si ihr chakra in elektrische natur ändert, also in elektrizität. für eine theorie in tsunades artikel reicht es aus. ist ja nur eine theorie. [[Benutzer:Johnny182|'Johnny/ジョニー']][[Spezial:Benutzer/sysop|'(Admin)']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Johnny182|'(Dissi)']] 16:12, 11. Okt. 2011 (UTC) Hiraishin-Markierung auf der Stirn? ist es sicher, dass ihr siegel ebenfalls eine markierung für das hiraishin darstellt? ich hab das so verstanden, dass als sie auf ihr siegel gezeigt hat, sie meinte, dass das sie ihr chakra im siegel dafür benutzen wird, die möglichen verletzungen durch mabuis tensou no jutsu zu heilen, also sich selbst zu heilen, was ja mabuis befürchtungen waren. und als genma sagte, dass tsunade die markierungen hat, meinte er ja nicht genau wo, sondern nur, dass sie die markierung für das hiraishin besitzt. deshalb meine zweifel :/ ...oder habe ich einen konkreten beweis für "siegel = hiraishin-markierung" übersehen? :/ [[Benutzer:Johnny182|'Johnny/ジョニー']][[Spezial:Benutzer/sysop|'(Admin)']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Johnny182|'(Dissi)']] 16:41, 3. Nov. 2011 (UTC) :Naja, aber es wird meines Wissens ganz klar erwähnt, dass dies für das Hiraishin no Jutsu dient. [[Benutzer:Sasori17|'Sasori17']] (?!) [[w:c:de.game-pedia|'@Game-Pedia']] 17:09, 9. Mär. 2012 (UTC) ::ja, stimmt ja. [[Benutzer:Johnny182|'Johnny/ジョニー']][[Spezial:Benutzer/sysop|'(Admin)']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Johnny182|'(Dissi)']] 22:14, 9. Mär. 2012 (UTC) Tsunade Senju? Hallo Leuts :P. Man weiß ja, dass Tsunade dem Senju-Clan angehörte (sie is ja Enkelin von jemandem ausm Senju-Clan besser gesagt Enkelin vom ersten Hokage :P). Sollte man dann nich den Artikel umbenennen zu Tsunade Senju? Is zumindest meine Meinung. MfG [[Benutzer:LadyVader2001|'Vady']][[Benutzer Diskussion:LadyVader2001|'Wo brennts?']] 19:31, 3. Apr. 2013 (UTC) :nö, wir haben keinen schimmer ob tsunade den nachnamen senju trägt. hashirama könnte eine tochter gehabt haben, deren tochter tsunade ist. [[Benutzer:YunaHatake|'Yunaღ']](Dissi) 20:08, 3. Apr. 2013 (UTC) ::Nachtrag: Im Artikel vom Senju-Clan steht doch, dass sie im Senju-Clan is. Wäre es dann nich logisch, dass sie mit Nachname Senju heißt? MfG 91.47.177.206 17:12, 22. Apr. 2013 (UTC) (war zu faul mich anzumelden :P, sry dass das so spät kam ^^ ) tsunde 4-shinobi weltkrieg mich interessiert wie tsunde bei den vierten shinobi weltkrieg überlebt hat. weil ich hab gesehen, das ihr körper geteilt wurde durch einen baumstamm. wie hat sie das geschafft? :Erst einmal: Selbst wenn du nicht angemeldet sein solltest, bitte ich dich trotzdem, deinen nächsten Beitrag zu einer Diskussionsseite zu unterschreiben. Danke. Zu deiner Frage: So unglaubwürdig es auch klingt, Tsunade konnte dank der sofortigen Hilfe mehrerer kleiner Katsuyus ihr Leben retten. Diese hielten sie am Leben, indem sie eine Verbindung zwischen den Körperteilen schufen und Tsunade so gut es ging heilten, bis Karin kam, um sie mit ihrem speziellen Chakra zu heilen und Suigetsu sie wieder "komplettierte". Dadurch hat Tsunade überlebt. Ich hoffe das reicht dir. Gruß Scary 10:10, 18. Jan. 2015 (UTC) :So, jetzt hat Scary sich leider schon die Mühe gemacht, die Frage zu beantworten, dennoch muss ich hinzufügen: lies einfach in den Kapiteln weiter. Das Kapitel, das die Frage beantwortet, ist in Band 66 zu sehen, welches bereits hier im Handel erhältlich ist. Des Weiteren sind Diskussionsseiten nicht für Fragen dieser Art gedacht, sondern für Vorschläge etc., die diese Seite des Wikias verbessern können. YukiWarZone(Contact) 14:10, 18. Jan. 2015 (UTC) :Hast ja Recht, für Fragen sind die Seiten hier eigentlich nicht gedacht. Mir juckts nur immer in den Fingern, zu antworten, wenn jemand eine Frage hat. Ich glaub, meine Mathelehrerin färbt ab... Scary 15:36, 18. Jan. 2015 (UTC) :super, danke. tut mir leid, aber ich müsste es wissen. trotzdem danke. gruß simone 19:40, 20.01.2015 (UTC) Element "Youton" Bei den Elementen ist unter anderem "Youton" aufgelistet, was auch auf das Databook "Schriften des Jin" verweist, aber ist das wirklich korrekt? Ich hab' im engl. Wiki nachgeschaut und dort wird das Youton nicht aufgelistet. Ich weiß, dass das engl. Wiki nicht korrekt sein muss, aber irgendwie erscheint mir das Element "Youton" bei Tsunade.... ja, seltsam. [[Benutzer:Dee003|'Dee003' ☆]]Talk2Me 18:43, 4. Aug. 2016 (UTC) :Hat sich erledigt.^^ Hab's verwechselt: Youton (Yang-Natur) mit Youton (Lava).^^ [[Benutzer:Dee003|'Dee003' ☆]]Talk2Me 20:56, 5. Aug. 2016 (UTC) Fragen zum Artikel Hi, habe ein paar Anmerkungen bzw. Fragen zu diesem Artikel: 1. Wieso wird von Tsunade nicht ein Bild aus dem Anime, sondern ein gefärbtes Bild aus dem Manga mit deutlich schlechterer Qualität genutzt? 2. Ich glaube, Dan war nicht ihr Geliebter, sondern ihr Verlobter oder Ehemann^^" 3. Die Einleitung zu Tsunade ist ein wenig... Na ja. Ich würde hier eher darauf hinweisen, dass der 5. Hokage und der 1. weibliche Hokage von Konohagakure gewesen ist. Außerdem ist sie ein legendärer Sannin und der beste Medic-Nin im Narutoverse UND die Enkelin von Hashirama! Ihre Spielsucht etc. würde ich eher unter "Persönlichkeit" vermerken... 4. Kann man Ino als ihre Schülerin bezeichnen? :O Ich meine, Tsunade hatte selbst gesagt, dass sie nicht vorhatte Ino medizinisches Ninjutsu beizubringen. Nur weil jemand eine Technik von einer anderen Person lernt, heißt es ja nicht, dass diese Person gleich dessen Sensei ist. Ich hoffe, ihr versteht was ich meine >.< Sakura ist vermutlich Tsunades einzige Schülerin...^^" Mokomoko98 (Diskussion) 17:34, 12. Jan. 2020 (UTC) :1.) Das derzeitige Profilbild stammt noch aus Kapitel 700. Als dieses erschienen ist, wurde bei allen dort vorkommenden Charakteren ein Bild aus ebenjenem Kapitel hinzugefügt. Dieses wurde dann mit der Zeit durch einen Screenshot aus dem Anime ersetzt, sofern dieser eine gute Qualität darbietet. :2.) In welchem Kapitel bzw. welcher Episode wurde das denn erwähnt? Ohne genaue Quellenangaben können Infos nicht einfach so übernommen werden. :3.) Dass Tsunade einer der Sannin und Hashiramas Enkelin ist, steht schon im ersten Absatz. :Testi0 (Diskussion) 05:20, 13. Jan. 2020 (UTC) :Nachtrag: Ich habe jetzt einfach mal das vorherige Bild wieder reingesetzt, denn das Aussehen hat sich ja auch kaum verändert. Testi0 (Diskussion) 17:34, 13. Jan. 2020 (UTC)